¿Quién es Anthony Masen?
by Solsolecito
Summary: Cuando Emmett descubre que alguien había usado su descripción en el protagonista de una novela homoerótica, decide averiguar la verdadera identidad de Anthony Masen. Slash EmmetXEdward. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jugosa Adaptación, personajes de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de otra espectacular escritora al final del digo su nombre.**_

_**Advertencia esta es una Historia Homoerótica si no les gusta este tipo de lectura mejor cierren la pagina y busquen otra cosa para leer.**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

Rayos! ─ dijo Emmett, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Había estado toda la mañana cambiando las tablas del porche delantero de Alice. Se lo había prometido desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora estaba cumpliendo su palabra. Pero, ¿porqué tuvo que hacerlo en pleno verano?. El calor era insoportable. Había olvidado que en esta época el sol quemaba demasiado.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones y contempló el vecindario. Había nacido y crecido en este pueblo. Él y Alice habían crecido juntos. Eran los mejores amigos. Cuando cumplió quince, le había confesado a Alice que era gay. Su amiga sólo había sonreído y lo había abrazado fuerte, diciéndole que estaba muy contenta de que al fin se lo hubiera confesado.

Sonrió al recordar ese día.

Había sido igual con sus padres unos años después, cuando cumplió dieciocho. A pesar de la primera impresión acabaron aceptando que su hijo seguía siendo el mismo, sólo que con un gusto diferente.

Aún recordaba las palabras de su padre. "_Eres mi hijo, y te amo tal como eres". _

Había tenido unos cuantos novios, le gustaba mucho el sexo, pero desde hace un tiempo a esta parte, quería mucho más. Quería una relación. Suspiró profundamente. A sus 29 años, aún no había encontrado al hombre con el que deseara tener una larga relación.

Miró hacia el porche de la casa de la Sra. Morgan, la vecina de 70 años que vivía al frente, estaba mirándolo desde su casa. No entendía por qué nunca le había agradado a la Sra. Morgan. Desde que era un niño, siempre lo había reñido, gritado y echado miradas de enfado. _¡Diablos! _Esa viejecita era la principal fuente de chismes del pueblo. Desde su porche se enteraba de la vida de sus vecinos. No sabía cómo era posible que las viejecitas del pueblo se dedicaran a telefonearse sólo para mantenerse al tanto de la vida de los demás. ¿Acaso habían formado algún club para eso?.

Pasando sus manos por su cabello, volvió a mirar el trabajo hecho. Aún le faltaba cambiar las tablas de los últimos escalones.

Se sacó la camiseta y se secó el sudor del rostro con ella.

─ ¡Emmett! ¡Acaso quieres causarle un paro cardiaco a la Sra. Morgan! ─ dijo Alice cerrando la puerta al salir, llevando una botella de cerveza en una mano y un libro en la otra.

─ Déjame en paz, enana. No aguanto el calor.

Sentándose junto a Emmett, sonrió. ─ Lo sé, por eso te traje esto ─ dijo dándole la cerveza fría.

─ ¡Gracias a Dios! Creí que me tendrías aquí sin ni siquiera darme agua ─ dijo Emmett sonriendo y tomando un trago de cerveza. ─ ¡Ahhh!

─ No vas a creer lo que acabo de descubrir ─ dijo con un tono misterioso.

─ No, no, no. No más chismes, por favor. No me interesa.

─ ¡Hey! ─ lo empujó con el hombro ─ Yo no cuento chismes.

─ Si tú lo dices.

Alice le dio el libro que tenía en la mano.

─ Yo sólo te cuento lo que todo el mundo sabe. Además no es un chisme, es algo que me parece muy extraño.

─ ¿Y por qué me das este libro? ─ dijo Emmett, mirando el libro. El torso sudoroso de un hombre aparecía en la portada, unos muy definidos abdominales. Leyó el titulo. _Fuego Intenso. _

─ El protagonista se parece mucho a ti.

─ ¡¿Qué? Deja de bromear.

─ No es una broma ─ dijo y le quitó el libro, pasó varias paginas y leyó ─ Él era alto, de 1.90, con músculos definidos. Sus abdominales y pectorales se marcaban en su camiseta. Los jeans desteñidos que usaba se adherían a sus piernas y a ese apretado trasero que lo hacían el hombre más sexy del pueblo. Su corto cabello negro brillaba al sol, y su rostro hermoso con unos pómulos altos y unos ojos azules tan intensos como el cielo de primavera, hacían desfallecer a cualquiera que los mirara. Sus labios gruesos y tan apetitosos volvían loco a todos cuando mostraba esa sexy y brillante sonrisa…

─ Hey, ese no soy yo ─ dijo Emmett sonriendo ─ aunque te agradezco que pienses que podría serlo.

─ Déjame terminar Emmett ─ volvió su mirada a lo que estaba leyendo ─…usaba una botas marrones algo desgastadas, que le hacían parecer aún más sexy… ─ dijo mirando a Emmett a los ojos y luego a sus botas. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y levantó una ceja. Emmett sólo rodó los ojos.

─… el tatuaje celta que llevaba en el antebrazo izquierdo y el símbolo chino de la esperanza tatuado en su bíceps derecho hacían desear saber qué más ocultaba bajo la ropa.

Emmett miró el tatuaje en su antebrazo y acarició con su mano el que tenía en su brazo derecho. Miró a Alice sorprendido por la descripción.

─ No es una broma ¿verdad?

─ No, y aún no termino ─ siguió leyendo ─ cuando usa su chaqueta de cuero negra, es como un imán del sexo. Atrae a hombres y mujeres por igual. Y más cuando esta montado sobre su Harley. El trabajo ha acentuado los músculos de sus piernas que se tensan cuando está sobre la motocicleta y sus musculosos brazos te hacen desear ser protegido por ellos.

─ Ok, te creo. Ése definitivamente soy yo. Pero ¿quién diablos escribió ese libro? ─ puso la botella de cerveza en el suelo y le quitó el libro a Alice. Miró la contraportada. No tenía fotografía, sólo un nombre. _Anthony Masen. _

─ Aquí dice que vive en este estado, pero no dónde. Puedo decirle a Jasper que lo investigue.

Jasper Hale era uno de sus mejores amigos, y era el Sheriff del pueblo. Estaba seguro que podía ayudarle a averiguar el paradero de Anthony Masen.

─ Tonto, acaso no sabes que la mayoría de los escritores no usan su nombre real. Puede ser cualquiera en este pueblo.

─ Lo sé. ¡Demonios!

Cerró el libro, miró a Alice con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Quién rayos es Anthony Masen?

Había pasado una semana desde que descubrió que alguien había escrito acerca de él, no sólo sobre su apariencia sino también sobre su vida. Había leído tres veces el libro, y no estaba equivocado al decir que el protagonista llamado Jack, era él. Hasta su trabajo en la constructora de su familia estaba descrito en el libro.

El autor tenía que ser definitivamente alguien que vivía en el pueblo y que lo conocía muy bien. Pero hasta ahora no sospechaba de nadie. No estaba molesto por el libro como cuando recién lo descubrió, ahora sólo estaba intrigado. Había leído los otros cuatro libros del autor, y el protagonista siempre tenía alguna cualidad o característica de él. Quería tanto saber quién era la persona que lo admiraba tanto como para escribir esas historias pensando en él.

Estuvo bastante excitado y caliente cuando llegó a las partes eróticas del libro. Y las últimas veces tuvo que masturbarse para calmar su erección. Eso hacía que quisiera conocer al escritor, porque él estaba seguro de que era un hombre y que era gay.

El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de sus divagaciones.

─ ¿Aló? ─ dijo poniendo sus pies sobre el escritorio.

─ Hola Emmett, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

_Oh no. _Esperaba que no fuera algo extraño. A veces Alice le salía con cada cosa.

─ ¿Y ahora que quieres?

─ ¡Hey! No desquites tu frustración conmigo.

Suspirando bajó los pies del escritorio y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

─ Lo siento, es que he estado trabajando hasta tarde y no he dormido mucho ─ dijo mirando los planos que estaba haciendo. Tenía un proyecto que debía entregar en una semana y estaba bastante retrasado.

─ Bueno, lo que te voy a pedir te va a cambiar el humor.

Sonrió cuando escuchó eso ─ ¿Y cuál es ese favor?

─ Me acaban de llamar de _El Ángel Azul. _La nueva historia de Anthony Masen ya está a la venta y quiero que me recojas una copia. Y creo que ver al dueño de la librería hará que te sientas mucho mejor.

─ Está bien recogeré el libro y no molestes en cuanto a Edward ─ dijo poniéndose de pie ─ Además necesito un descanso.

─ Hmm

"El Ángel Azul" era la librería que había abierto en el pueblo hace poco más de un año. Su dueño, Edward Cullen, era el tipo más lindo que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Una vez había tratado de acercarse, pero al verlo rechazar varias veces a otros tipos, decidió sólo darle su espacio. Tenía miedo que también lo rechazará, así que sólo siguió visitando cada semana la librería con el pretexto de recoger los libros que Alice pedía. Le gustaba mirarlo cuando entraba en la tienda y lo veía tan absorto leyendo. Usaba anteojos de lectura, y se veía sexy con ellos. Su lustroso cabello cobrizo le caía sobre la frente. Sus largas pestañas ocultaban sus ojos color esmeralda. Su nariz fuerte en su bello rostro lo hacía lucir tan atractivo. Y sus labios, gruesos y provocativos, se veían tan suaves. Ansiaba tanto probar cuán suaves podían ser.

Tomando las llaves de su Harley salió de su oficina. Tal vez lo encontraba leyendo algún libro y podía verlo a escondidas unos minutos.

Edward estaba bastante distraído colocando las nuevas copias del libro _Deseo Oculto _de Anthony Masen en el estante de libros nuevos. Ya había puesto una copia en el escaparate de la gran ventana del frente de la tienda.

Le encantaba arreglar ordenadamente sus libros y disfrutaba mucho recomendar uno que otro libro.

Amaba mucho su tienda. Nunca creyó que mudarse a este pueblo sería lo que su corazón necesitaba para sanar.

Estaba esperando a sus clientes frecuentes. Ya había llamado a quienes habían pedido el nuevo libro de A. Masen. Ellos llegarían pronto.

Estaba colocando el último libro cuando lo sintió. Era como un sexto sentido, ya que siempre sabía cuando Emmett McCarty estaba cerca. Unos minutos después escuchó la campanilla de la puerta. Levantó la mirada y se quedó paralizado como siempre lo hacía cuando veía a Emmett. Le gustaba perderse en esa intensa mirada azul.

─ Hola Edward, vine a recoger el libro que pidió Alice ─ dijo con esa ronca y sexy voz.

Edward parpadeó y unos segundos después recién captó lo que había dicho Emmett.

─ Sí, ya llegó. Te lo envuelvo en un momento.

Edward tomó un libro y se puso tras el mostrador. Sacó papel y empezó a empaquetar el libro. Mirando de vez en cuando a Emmett que estaba dando vueltas en la tienda. Sabía muy bien que los libros románticos que pedía eran para Alice, su amiga, porque lo único que compraba para él eran novelas de terror y las nuevas revistas de arquitectura.

Le gustaba esperarlo cada miércoles cuando Emmett llegaba a reclamar sus revistas o algún otro libro. Era el mejor día de la semana. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba Emmett, aún no tenía el valor suficiente para acercarse. Aún no se sentía preparado para comenzar alguna relación.

Sabía que le gustaba a Emmett, lo había cogido varias veces viéndolo con ardor en los ojos. Pero tenía tanto miedo exponerse a ser herido nuevamente. Quería estar listo pero temía tanto hacer esperar demasiado a Emmett, y que él encontrara a alguien más. Primero quería lidiar con sus propios demonios antes de aceptar a Emmett.

Sabía que Emmett le estaba dando su tiempo, y se lo agradecía en el alma. Deseaba tanto poder acercarse. Lo deseaba intensamente.

─ ¿Sabes de que trata está vez?

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

No sabía de qué diablos hablaba Emmett. Lo miró desconcertado.

─ El libro ─ dijo señalando con su mentón el estante de libros nuevos ─ ¿Tienes alguna idea quién es el autor?

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que le dedicara toda su atención a Emmett. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró detenidamente _¿Por qué preguntaba eso? _

─ ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Has leído sus libros?

Era la primera vez que Emmett se interesaba en los libros de Anthony Masen. Eso era extraño.

─ ¡NO!, no claro que no. Sólo es curiosidad.

Sonrió al ver el rostro de Emmett volverse rojo. Era la primera vez que lo veía ruborizarse. Estaba bastante seguro que había leído algún libro de Anthony Masen.

─ Hmm ¿Y te gustó _Fuego Intenso_?

─ Sí, en especial las partes calientes.

Cuando Emmett se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, se puso más rojo si fuera posible. Luego al ver la sonrisa con hoyuelos en el rostro de Edward, le devolvió la sonrisa.

─ Está bien, me atrapaste. Sí, leí uno de sus libros.

Edward levantó una ceja y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

─ Ok, los leí todos ─ dijo sonriendo y observando la boca de Edward.

─ ¿Y por qué preguntas sobre el autor?

Emmett levantó la mirada ─ Es debido a los protagonistas de sus libros.

─ ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Emmett se apoyó en el mostrador y bajó la voz ─ Algunos de los protagonistas se parecen a…

Emmett se detuvo y miró a Edward a los ojos.

─ No importa. Sólo quería saber si conoces dónde vive el autor.

─ No lo sé, pero ¿por qué te interesa saberlo? ─ miró a Emmett con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Emmett quedó prendido de esos ojos color verde, estaba fascinado por el fuego que ardía en ellos. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de Edward, el ansía y el deseo llenaban su mente y quemaban su piel. Su erección ardía dentro de sus jeans. Bajó la mirada a esa dulce boca, queriendo probar la miel de esos labios y sentir la suavidad de los mismos. Sentía una opresión en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar. Cuando el aliento de Edward rozó su piel, su control se perdió. Se acercó más y tomó posesión de esa boca que había ansiado por tanto tiempo probar.

Lentamente acarició sus labios, delineándolos con la lengua.

─ Déjame entrar ─ susurró junto a la boca de Edward.

Cuando Edward al fin abrió su boca. Emmett la invadió con su lengua y se perdió en su sabor. _¡Dios!, sabía a menta y a algo más. _Era la esencia única de Edward. Y al fin estaba probándola. Saboreó cada rincón de esa boca, chupando su lengua y deleitándose con su dulzura.

Puso una mano tras el cuello de Edward y lo jaló haciendo el beso más profundo. Sintió la mano de Edward tras su cuello y sus lenguas rozándose en el caliente beso. Ambos gemían y se devoraban sin tregua.

Cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, ambos se separaron sobresaltados.

Emmett vio la miríada de emociones que pasó a través de los ojos de Edward. Desde deseo hasta temor, y luego Edward cerró la puerta de sus sentimientos. La máscara que ocultaba sus emociones estaba otra vez ahí.

Edward dio un paso atrás y salió de detrás del mostrador para atender al cliente que acababa de entrar.

Emmett se quedó de pie donde estaba, tratando de calmar su respiración. Se estaba riñendo a sí mismo. Sabía que había cometido un error, había asustado a Edward y él no quería eso. Le gustaba demasiado Edward y no quería echar a perder las cosas entre ellos. Quería a ese hombre y tenía miedo de perderlo por un maldito y estúpido error. Aún no era tiempo, pero al tener a Edward tan cerca, había perdido la cabeza.

Se quedó allí, esperando que su erección bajara. Pasó las manos sobre su cabello y suspiró con pesar.

Escuchó a Edward hablar con el cliente unos minutos y luego la campanilla de la puerta sonó otra vez anunciando que estaban solos de nuevo.

Edward volvió detrás del mostrador y terminó de envolver el libro de Alice sin mirar a Emmett ni una vez.

─ Ya está ─ le dio el libro en una bolsa con el logo de la librería, evitando la mirada de Emmett.

─ Edward, lo de hace un rato. Por favor perdóname ─ dijo Emmett esperando que Edward lo mirara. Pero éste sólo miraba al suelo.

─ No te preocupes ─ dijo en un susurro, luego levantó la mirada y Emmett pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

─ Sé que te gusto, y tú también me gustas. Pero no creo que esté listo para una relación como la que quieres. Sé que vas en serio conmigo. Te conozco. Pero por favor dame tiempo. No quiero estropearlo. Sé que eso sucedería si nos apresuramos.

El pecho de Emmett se apretó con la emoción. Edward no lo había rechazado, sólo pedía tiempo. Y él estaba dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo del mundo, porque sabía que lo que sentía por Edward era único y verdadero y no quería perderlo.

Levantó una mano y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Edward. Delineando con su pulgar los labios hinchados.

─ Te quiero Edward, y podemos empezar poco a poco. Sólo quiero una oportunidad para conocernos mejor ─ dijo mirándolo a los ojos ─ Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, pero sin presiones ─ dijo lo último en tono de súplica.

Edward se quedó unos segundos en silencio luego brindándole la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, tomó la mano de Emmett posada en su mejilla y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

─ Está bien. Creo que ya es hora de dejar el temor atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jugosa Adaptación, personajes de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de otra espectacular escritora al final del digo su nombre.**_

_**Advertencia esta es una Historia Homoerótica si no les gusta este tipo de lectura mejor cierren la pagina y busquen otra cosa para leer.**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

Hace una hora había cerrado la librería, y ahora se encontraba recostado sobre su cama en el apartamento arriba de la tienda. Aún no podía creer que había aceptado los sentimientos que tenía por Emmett. Estaba temeroso y feliz a la vez, pero sabía que era una señal del destino para no dejar pasar la oportunidad de disfrutar del verdadero amor.

Con el beso había descubierto que amaba a Emmett McCarty. Lo había amado desde que lo conoció cuando contrató a la constructora de la familia de Emmett para la renovación de la librería. Se había quedado bastante impresionado al descubrir que el sexy y caliente hombre que bajó de una motocicleta a las puertas de su librería, sería el arquitecto encargado de la renovación de _El Ángel Azul. _

Sonrió al recordar porque le había puesto ese nombre a su librería. Había pensado ponerle _El Rincón del Libro _pero al ver los intensos ojos azules en ese sexy ángel que entró a la librería. Se decidió nombrar a su librería _El Ángel Azul_.

Había estado tan temeroso esos primeros meses en el pueblo, que no se había percatado de lo que crecía en su corazón cada vez que veía esa intensa mirada azul.

Pero ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía, y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cada etapa de esta nueva relación con Emmett.

Tocó sus labios, recordando el fuego que había prendido entre ellos. Había disfrutado cada caricia de la lengua de Emmett y gimió al recordar la intensidad de la pasión que había despertado en ellos. Seguro era porque ambos habían estado conteniéndose por demasiado tiempo.

─ Espero que está vez haya elegido al hombre correcto ─ murmuró para sí.

A pesar de haberse recuperado de las lesiones que le dejó Aro, aún podía recordar la fatídica noche en que Aro intentó arruinar su vida.

"_Edward estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas cuando Aro entró hecho una furia a la habitación. _

─ _¿Porqué rayos no quieres seguir trabajando conmigo? ─ gritó Aro golpeando la puerta al cerrarla. _

_Edward lo miró un poco asustado por su reacción. A pesar que Aro nunca lo había golpeado, le tenía miedo cuando empezaba a gritar y a tirar cosas por todo el apartamento. _

─ _Porque no quiero saber nada más de ti. Me voy y quiero empezar una nueva vida. Lejos de tus manipulaciones y tus amenazas. ─ dijo Edward cerrando la maleta. Caminó a su escritorio y tomó su laptop guardándola en su estuche. _

_Aro se acercó por detrás y le habló a su oído. _

─ _No sabes que todo lo que tienes ahora me lo debes a mí. Yo te di un nombre en el mundo literario y yo puedo hundirte muy fácilmente. Todo lo que eres me lo debes y también puedo quitártelo. _

_Edward se volvió para mirarlo, temblando al ver la ira contenida en los ojos de Aro. Respirando profundo se armó de valor. _

─ _Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero desde hoy trabajo para otra editorial. Así que dudo que tengas el poder de arruinar mi carrera. Además, todo lo que soy se lo debo a mi talento, no a ti. _

_Cuando trató de alejarse de Aro con el estuche de la laptop en la mano, sintió el dolor explotar en su pómulo. Aro le había dado un fuerte derechazo. El golpe lo había empujado contra el escritorio. _

─ _¿Qué diablos te pasa? ─ dijo Edward levantando la cabeza y tocándose delicadamente su rostro dolorido. Se asustó al chocar su mirada contra los ojos de Aro cargados de furia y locura. Trató de retroceder pero el escritorio se lo impedía. _

─ _Bueno, sino quieres trabajar nunca más para mí, no lo harás para nadie ─ dijo Aro con una tenebrosa sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban de odio. _

_Edward trató de alejarse pero Aro tomó una de sus manos y la acercó al escritorio ─ Oh, no, no, no. ─ dijo abriendo uno de los cajones ─ Ya que dices que todo lo que tienes es gracias a tu talento, a partir de ahora ya no tendrás cómo usarlo. _

_Edward trató de separarse y alejarse de Aro, pero no era tan fuerte. Aro era grande y musculoso en comparación a su metro setenta y cinco, y a su complexión delgada. Jaló, empujó y pataleó pero no pudo evitar lo que Aro planeaba hacer. _

_Sonriendo Aro puso la mitad de la mano derecha de Edward en el cajón ─ Ahora despídete de tus manos de escritor ─ cerró el cajón con fuerza." _

Edward se levantó de la cama y entró al baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio su rostro húmedo con las lágrimas. Aún recordaba el dolor que sintió cuando Aro le fracturó los huesos de ambas manos. Había pasado por una dolorosa cirugía y había temido que nunca más volvería a escribir. Pero gracias a Dios puedo recuperarse satisfactoriamente. La recuperación había sido lenta y muy dolorosa. Todavía tenía miedo. Aro había desaparecido y la policía no lo encontraba aún, es por eso que cuando le dieron de alta en el hospital decidió mudarse de New York. También decidió usar un seudónimo en sus libros cuando pudo volver a escribir y así evitar que Aro lo encontrara.

Se lavó el rostro y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

"_Yo te hice y yo puedo destruirte" _Habían sido las palabras que Aro le dijo cuando lo dejó tirado en el suelo de su habitación llorando de dolor. Pero a pesar de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos había podido mirar a Aro y ver en sus ojos la amenaza velada tras esas palabras.

Aro había prometido destruirlo, y eso era lo que más lo aterrorizaba. Ya que ahora lo único que de verdad temía era que Emmett saliera lastimado si Aro volvía.

Emmett se encontraba sentado en su sillón junto a la ventana del salón. Tenía la ventana abierta para así sentir el frescor de la noche. La luna brillaba en un cielo estrellado. Con la lámpara encendida junto al sillón, leía el nuevo libro de Anthony Masen. Había llamado a Alice unas horas antes para pedirle prestado el libro. Su amiga sólo había reído al teléfono y pedido que al día siguiente se lo devolviera.

Se había dado cuenta que el protagonista alfa en cada libro era descrito con diferentes rasgos pero todos tenían los ojos azules. Aún se preguntaba por la verdadera identidad de Anthony Masen.

Suspiró y detuvo su lectura. Miró hacia el cielo estrellado y pensó que no había estrella que se compara al brillo de los ojos de Edward el día de hoy. Todo su rostro había brillado cuando tomó la decisión de darle una oportunidad.

Recordar el beso lo estaba encendiendo. Gimió al cerrar los ojos y ver la imagen que guardaba de Edward con los ojos color esmeralda cargados de deseo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Emmett.

Al fin tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a Edward sin temor al rechazo. Aunque sabía que debía ir despacio hasta que Edward confiara plenamente en que él no iba a lastimarlo.

─ Lo lograré Edward, me ganaré tu confianza y borraré la mirada de tristeza que siempre tratas de ocultar.

Miró a la luna llena. Y se prometió proteger al hombre que amaba. Lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a todo por él.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Dejó el libro en la mesa de noche y tomó el teléfono. Quería darle las buenas noches a Edward. También quería escuchar su voz.

─ Mmm…─ gimió Edward al mover más rápido su mano arriba y hacia abajo por toda su erección.

Había estado recordando el beso y se había puesto caliente muy rápido. Recordar el calor del beso y el deseo en los ojos de Emmett lo había excitado más.

Mojó un dedo en su boca lo bajó para jugar con su agujero mientras se masturbaba pensando en Emmett. Lo imaginaba acariciando con la lengua su erección. Metió un dedo en su necesitado agujero, y el picor de dolor sólo lo calentó más. Como deseaba que Emmett estuviera allí preparándolo para tomarlo duro y profundo con su enorme polla.

Volvió a gemir al imaginar las ásperas y grandes manos de Emmett acariciar su erección de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono lo sobresaltó. Sacó su dedo de su agujero y contestó la llamada.

─ Hola Edward ─ escuchó la sexy y ronca voz de Emmett a través de la línea telefónica.

No pudo evitar gemir al oírlo. El silencio al otro lado del teléfono le hizo darse cuenta que Emmett lo había escuchado claramente.

─ Hola Emmett ─ respondió con voz entrecortada y necesitada.

No quería ocultarle a Emmett lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

─ ¡Dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo Edward? ─ gimió Emmett.

─ Sólo pensando en ti ─ dijo lo último en un gemido.

─ ¡Joder! Te estás tocando ¿verdad? ─ dijo Emmett con voz gruesa.

─ Mhmmhm…sí

─ ¿Estás cerca bebé?

─ Ahhh…Emmmmett…

Emmett gimió ─ Eso significa que sí ─ la respiración entrecortada de Emmett se escuchaba claramente a través de la línea.

─ Aprieta tus pezones bebé e imagina que es mi boca.

Edward siguió cada orden imaginado a los azules ojos de Emmett seguir su mano y observarlo. Arqueó su espalda al sentir la presión empezando a aumentar en su polla.

─ Ahora acaricia la ranura de tu polla e imagina que es mi lengua lamiendo cada gota ─ dijo Emmett con voz ronca.

Edward apenas podía pensar, lo único en que podía prestar atención era en sentir y seguir haciendo lo que decía Emmett. Su orgasmo estaba muy cerca. Sus músculos estaban tirantes. Su piel extra sensible y sus bolas duras preparadas para entrar en erupción. Dio dos sacudidas más a su polla.

─ ¡EMMEEETT! ─ Se corrió con un grito.

Unos segundos después escuchó su nombre en un grito al otro lado de la línea. Al parecer Emmett también se había corrido.

─ Te quiero Edward ─ escuchó a Emmett decir en voz baja, como si temiera la respuesta.

Edward sonrió para sí mismo, amaba a Emmett y lo que había pasado hace un momento era lo más increíble que le había pasado en la vida. El nunca hacía eso. Eso sólo lo hacían los protagonistas de sus libros. Todo lo nuevo en su vida se lo debía al hombre que estaba esperando silencioso una respuesta al otro lado de la línea. El hombre que amaba.

─ Yo también te quiero Emmett.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Emmett había ido a la librería a visitar a Edward todos los días. Habían almorzado y cenado juntos la última semana.

Después del episodio del teléfono, sólo habían intercambiado besos y caricias.

Habían sido unos días increíbles. Edward había disfrutado cada segundo que pasaba con Emmett. Y lo extrañaba mucho cuando Emmett regresaba a su trabajo. Habían podido hablar de sus vidas, pero Edward aún no había podido contarle lo que pasó con Aro. Todavía no se sentía listo.

También había cenado con los amigos de Emmett. Jasper y Alice. Había sido una cena muy divertida. Los amigos de Emmett habían aceptado muy bien su relación.

Estaba tan distraído escribiendo su nuevo libro que no oyó la campanilla de la puerta sonar. Estaba seguro que ese libro sería el mejor que había escrito en su vida. Porque era el primer libro en que escribía sus verdaderas emociones. Su amor. Su felicidad. Todos esos sentimientos los estaba plasmando en los protagonistas de su libro.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo bebé? ─ dijo Emmett inclinado en el mostrador, muy cerca de Edward.

Edward se sobresaltó y cerró de golpe su portátil. Miró sorprendido a Emmett. Aún no quería contarle éste secreto.

Emmett lo observaba divertido ─ ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Estabas buscando porno?

Edward le frunció el ceño ─ ¿De qué diablos hablas? Yo no uso el Internet en esas cosas. Emmett le dio una sonrisa maliciosa ─ ¿Por qué no? Uno puede aprender mucho.

Edward se ruborizó hasta las orejas y le dio a Emmett una mirada enfadada.

─ Deja de decir tonterías sino que quieres que me enfade contigo ─ dijo lo último con un puchero en la boca.

Emmett le acarició la frente con un dedo y borró el entrecejo fruncido. Acercó lentamente su boca a la de Edward acariciando ahora el puchero con su pulgar.

─ Lo haces a propósito ¿verdad?. Hacer ese lindo pucherito para borrártelo con mi boca.

Emmett acortó los últimos centímetros y se deleitó con la suavidad de esa boca. Era una adicción probar la boca de Edward y escuchar esos calientes gemidos que hacía.

Su olor a libros, menta y almizcle lo volvían loco.

Mordió su labio inferior y luego paso su lengua para calmar el dolor. Ambos se perdieron en el beso y se olvidaron del mundo.

Unos minutos después, no había parte de sus cuerpos que no de tocara, sus pollas duras y excitadas se rozaban en un frenesí, la mano de Emmet viajo al borde de los pantalones de Edward, introdujo su mano por la parte de atrás y sus dedos jugaban con la raya de su duro culo, subiendo y bajando rozando con sus uñas la dulce entrada, pero aun no quería presionar a Edward aun habían muchos miedos que romper antes de introducirse dura y profundamente en su cuerpo, se separaron jadeando.

─ Vine a invitarte a cenar a mi casa ─ dijo Emmett con voz ronca mirando a Edward a sus labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos, luego paso a sus ojos, sonrío y pregunto ─ ¿Irás?

Edward aún seguía con la respiración agitada. Se lamió los labios. Las pupilas de Emmett se dilataron y Edward sonrío.

─ Sí. Iré.

─ Está bien. Te espero a las 7. Ahora debo volver al trabajo.

Se acercó y le dio un breve pero apasionado beso ─ Hasta la noche bebé.

Edward lo observó mientras salía. Había decidido hace dos días que estaba listo para profundizar en su relación con Emmett.

Sí, esta noche era _la noche_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jugosa Adaptación, personajes de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de otra espectacular escritora al final del digo su nombre.**_

_**Advertencia esta es una Historia Homoerótica si no les gusta este tipo de lectura mejor cierren la pagina y busquen otra cosa para leer.**_

_**Nota: Solo falta el último capitulo y epilogo, gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia.**_

_**CAPITULO III**_

Con la música a bajo volumen, Emmett terminaba de preparar la cena. Había tenido que salir temprano de la constructora para poder tener todo listo a tiempo. Se había esmerado mucho en la cena de esa noche. Tenía una botella de vino lista para abrir. Y el postre esperaba en la refrigeradora. Sólo le faltaba terminar la ensalada.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que parara de cortar los vegetales y se dirigiera a la puerta. Se encontraba bastante nervioso. Quería que Edward tuviera una noche inolvidable.

Echó un último vistazo a la sala para ver que todo estuviera en orden y abrió la puerta.

Se quedó paralizado al mirar a Edward. Éste lucía demasiado caliente para su bien. Le iba a ser imposible mantener las manos fuera de él. Edward estaba de pie en el porche vistiendo unos jeans azules, una camiseta negra de franela y una chaqueta. Llevaba una bolsa en la mano. Y le estaba devolviendo la misma mirada apreciativa con una sexy sonrisa en su rostro.

─ ¿Me dejarás pasar? ─ dijo Edward sonriendo.

─ ¿Ah?

Edward se movió nervioso ─ ¿Emmett?

Emmett parpadeó, se acercó a Edward y lo beso tiernamente.

─ Lo siento bebé. Es sólo que te ves increíblemente salvaje ─ volvió a besarlo y lo apretó contra su pecho.

─ Entra, te va a encantar lo que preparé.

Ambos entraron a la casa y Emmett cerró la puerta. Condujo a Edward hasta la cocina.

─ Oh, lo olvidaba. Esto es para ti ─ dijo Edward dándole la bolsa.

─ ¿Qué es? ─ Emmett tomó la bolsa y sacó un libro de ella.

─ Es un libro de Stephen King ─ dijo Edward nervioso ─ Sé que te gusta las novelas de terror y pensé que te gustaría leer éste.

─ _Apocalipsis, _no lo había leído. Gracias ─ le dio un suave beso en los labios.

─ Si te gusta, puedo conseguirte los otros dos libros de la serie ─ dijo Edward ruborizándose.

─ Eres un encanto cuando te pones rojo ─ dijo Emmett acariciándole la mejilla y dándole un dulce pero apasionado beso.

Emmett dejó la bolsa con el libro sobre la mesa de la cocina ─ Lo dejaré aquí, luego lo guardo. Siéntate aquí ─ señaló una silla alrededor de la mesa ─ Yo terminaré de hacer la ensalada ─ dijo tomando el cuchillo y empezando a cortar los tomates en rodajas.

Emmett no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tembloroso de lo mucho que le costaba controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre Edward. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba demasiado. Ansiaba acariciarlo, tocarlo, besarlo por todo el cuerpo. Estos últimos días habían sido una tortura. Había tenido que detenerse varias veces cuando los besos se salían de control. Tenía miedo de asustar a Edward, quería tanto hacerlo suyo. Quería probar de esa dulce boca los gritos de su orgasmo, así como había querido hacerlo cuando lo escuchó gemir a través de la línea telefónica hace unas semanas atrás. Lo amaba, y quería demostrárselo con todo su cuerpo. Deseaba tanto tenerlo en sus brazos sosteniéndolo y besándolo con pasión.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una caliente mano acariciar su espalda.

─ Estás temblando ─ susurró Edward ─ Mmmm, hueles delicioso ─ dijo deslizando sus manos desde su espalda hasta sus duros abdominales abrazándolo por detrás.

Emmett gimió y sintió a su polla empezar a endurecerse al igual que la dura verga que Edward frotaba contra so culo.

─ Edward…

─ Lo sé Emmett. Y te quiero ahora ─ dijo rozando con su mejilla la espalda de Emmett.

Emmett dejó el cuchillo, se limpió las manos y se volvió rápidamente ─ ¿Estás seguro? Yo puedo esperar. Te amo y no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres ─ dijo acariciando con una mano la mejilla de Edward y con la otra haciendo círculos en su espalda.

─ Estoy ardiendo. ¿No lo ves? ─ dijo lamiendo el cuello de Emmett lentamente y dándole una mordida ─ Quiero que me hagas el amor ahora ─ Edward rozó ahora su erección contra la de Emmett.

Ambos gimieron.

Colocando su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de Edward, Emmett lo jaló hacia él, levantó su mentón y se apoderó de su boca en un hambriento beso, su lengua entró al interior de la boca de Edward. Abriéndose a él, Edward deslizó su lengua en la boca de Emmett mientras colocaba sus manos en sus hombros.

─ Síii, sí…Ahora ─ dijo Edward entre gemidos.

Emmett se quitó la camiseta, los zapatos y los pantalones quedando sólo en bóxers. Cuando levantó la mirada su polla se endureció más al ver el hambre y el deseo en los ojos de Edward.

─ Eres más hermoso de lo que imaginé ─ dijo Edward lamiéndose los labios. Se acercó a un semidesnudo Emmett y lamió alrededor de uno de sus pezones y luego mordiendo la ya endurecida y pequeña punta. Emmett gimió y jaló más la cabeza de Edward contra su pecho. Edward empezó a deslizar sus manos y a acariciar cada músculo cincelado en ese fuerte y sexy cuerpo. Dejando un camino húmedo tomó el otro pezón.

Emmett puso sus manos en la cabeza de Edward y lo jaló para otro beso. ─ Tienes demasiada ropa.

Edward se alejó de la boca de Emmett y empezó a desnudarse.

─ Al dormitorio ─ dijo Emmett contra la boca de Edward volviéndolo a besar al tenerlo desnudo en medio de la cocina.

─ Aquí no tengo las cosas.

Edward le quitó los bóxers a Emmett y se alejó un poco para observarlo mejor.

─ ¡Joder! Eres un dios.

Emmett se acercó a Edward y apretó masajendo las mejillas de su trasero ─ Tú también bebé. Estás delicioso y quiero comerte ahora.

Edward lo apretó junto a su cuerpo y ambos gimieron al rozar sus erecciones.

Tomando la mano de Edward, Emmett lo condujo al dormitorio.

Cayeron a la cama sin dejar de besarse. Emmett no se cansaba de besar esa dulce y lujuriosa boca. Amaba besar a Edward. Era delicioso. Se alejó y se acercó a la mesa de noche a tomar el lubricante y un condón del cajón. Cuando volvió su mirada a la cama, se encontró a Edward de espaldas sobre las sábanas, con las rodillas flexionadas, su trasero sobre una almohada, mostrando su agujero y acariciando de arriba abajo su erección.

_¡Joder! _Era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida. Se acercó rápidamente y lamió la punta de la polla de Edward, limpiando la gota de semen que salía de ella. Se sentó a un lado y mojó sus dedos con lubricante.

─ Eres jodidamente caliente ─ la profunda voz de Emmett hizo gemir a Edward.

Suavemente Emmett empezó a acariciar el agujero de Edward con su dedo. Se inclinó, tomó la polla de Edward en su boca y metió el dedo en su interior. El gemido de placer de Edward lo excitó al máximo. Empezó a amantarse de su polla, relajo su garganta y lo trago tan profundo como pudo y unos segundos después movió el dedo dentro y fuera lentamente. Edward arqueó su espalda.

─ Oh…se…siente…tan…bien…

─ Mmmm…

Emmett hacía ruiditos de satisfacción al tragar la polla de Edward hasta rozar su nariz contra los vellos de su ingle. Agregó un segundo dedo en el interior de Edward, moviéndolos en tijera para estirar bien su agujero. Soltó la polla de Edward con un plof! y dándole una última lamida sacó sus dedos de su interior.

─ He querido hacer esto desde que te escuché al teléfono la otra noche ─ jadeó Emmett al ponerse el condón. Rozó su erección contra el agujero de Edward. Lentamente se sumergió al interior de Edward pasando el anillo de músculosy llegando jus. Se inclinó y lo besó.

─ Te amo.

De una sola estocada Emmett se empujó todo lo que pudo hasta que sus bolas descansaron contra el trasero de Edward. Emmett se salió un poco y cuando se empujo de nuevo, Edward gimió más fuerte. _¡Joder! Se iba a correr_. Edward era apretado y caliente. Se sentía jodidamente bien estar en su interior. Sus bolas se apretaron más y sentía su polla a punto de explotar. Agarró las caderas de Edward y empezó a joderlo más duro cada vez.

─ Más…más fuerte…

─ Oh joder ─ salió y volvió entrar con una fuerte estocada, rozando la próstata de Edward.

─ Sí, sí…ahí ─ dijo Edward empujándose contra Emmett.

El sonido de golpe de piel contra piel, llenaban la habitación. Emmett no podía detenerse. Estaba en el jodido cielo. Se volvió apoderar de la boca de Edward. Seguía empujándose dentro de Edward, no podía parar. Deslizó una de sus manos a la erección de Edward y empezó a moverla a ritmo de sus estocadas.

─ ¡Emmett me corro!

Dos estocadas más y Edward se corrió con un grito, chorro tras chorro caia sobre sus esculpidos abdominales. Emmett silenció su grito con un beso. Unos impulsos más y Emmett también se corrió con un largo gemido.

─ Te amo ─ susurró Edward sin aliento antes de caer dormido.

Emmett se salió de su interior, arrojó el condón al bote de basura a un lado de la cama y besó a Edward en la frente.

─ También te amo bebé.

Era la primera vez que se corría tan fuerte. También era la primera vez que estaba enamorado. Amaba a Edward profundamente, y quería hacerlo feliz siempre.

Recordó la cena. Bueno, podían calentarla más tarde. Sonrío. Habían dejado sus ropas esparcidas en el piso de la cocina. Suspiró feliz. Había encontrado al hombre que había estado buscando. Al fin podía decir que tenía a alguien con quien compartir su vida y su futuro. Sí, su vida ahora por fin estaba completa.

Acomodó a Edward contra su pecho, prometió bañarlos con cuidado mañana pues ahora no quería separarse de él cerro sus ojos con una felicidad que nunca imagino y se durmió.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano a calentar la cena olvidada. Lo único que se había estropeado era la ensalada.

Estaban sentados en la mesa terminando de comer. Edward no podía dejar de sonreír. Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida. Y el sexo, joder, había sido increíble.

¡Dios! Amaba tanto a Emmett. El amor lo había golpeado duro, por más que trató de alejarse, no pudo. Y ahora estaba contento de haber empezado una relación con él. Se sentía amado y protegido.

A pesar de que ambos tenían la misma edad, Emmett era más maduro que él. Pero aún así estaba temeroso. Hace dos días había recibido una llamada anónima, y eso lo asustaba. Había estado en la tienda respondiendo algunos emails de sus lectores y había contestado la llamada al sonar el teléfono. Nadie había respondido cuando habló, y unos segundos después la llamada se cortó. ¿Aro lo había encontrado? ¿Era él quién llamó?.

─ ¿Qué pasa bebé?

Edward levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de preocupación de Emmett. Sabía que ya era hora de decirle a Emmett todo acerca de su pasado. No quería que por su temor de decirle, Emmett saliera lastimado.

Dejando salir un profundo suspiro, Edward miró a Emmett a los ojos. ─ Tengo algo que decirte.

El rostro de Emmett perdió su color y Edward comprendió que Emmett creía que iba a terminar su relación. Se levantó rápidamente y se sentó en su regazo ─ No, Emmett, no. No voy a terminar nuestra relación. Te amo ─ lo besó y dejó fluir en ese beso todo su amor.

Emmett respondió el beso con necesidad. Apretó a Edward contra su pecho y profundizo el beso.

─ Lamento haber reaccionado así bebé ─ dijo Emmett poniendo su frente contra la de Edward ─ Es que al ver tu rostro tan serio. Tuve miedo de que dijeras que te ibas ─ cerró los ojos ─ Te amo, te has metido en lo profundo de mi corazón y si te pierdo, eso me destrozaría.

Edward tragó el nudo en su garganta ─ No me perderás. Pero hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte.

Emmett tomó una profunda respiración ─ Está bien. Vamos al sofá. Allí estaremos más cómodos.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala.

Sentados muy juntos en el sofá. Edward tomó la mano de Emmett y la apretó fuerte. Armándose de valor comenzó su historia.

─ Hace dos años empecé una relación con un editor de una muy importante editorial que publicaba novelas homoeróticas. Su nombre era Aro Castello. Al principio la relación era todo lo que yo había querido, pero luego, unos meses después Aro empezó a enfadarse por cualquier cosa. Demandaba recibir un porcentaje mayor en la venta de mis libros. Gritaba y tiraba cosas cuando se alteraba. Yo tenía miedo que empezara a golpearme, así que decidí terminar la relación y cambiarme de editorial para no tener que verlo de nuevo.

Emmett apretó su mano como sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación. Se acercó más a Edward y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándolo más hacia él y calmando el temblor de su cuerpo. Edward había empezado a temblar al llegar a la mitad de la historia.

─ La noche que empacaba mis cosas del apartamento de Aro, él se volvió loco. Me amenazó con arruinar mi carrera si yo lo dejaba. Discutimos. Y cuando terminaba de guardar mi laptop, él me golpeó en el rostro.

Emmett lo apretó junto a su pecho y lo besó en la cima de su cabeza ─ ¿Qué pasó?

─ Él…él usó el cajón de mi escritorio para quebrarme los huesos de las manos.

─ ¡Maldición! ─ gruño Emmett. Cogió las manos de Edward y las beso muy delicadamente. Beso cada cicatriz que había en ellas. Cuando levantó la mirada vio las lágrimas recorriendo el rostro de Edward. Tomó el rostro de Edward y suavemente limpio las lágrimas con sus dedos.

─ Creí que nunca más podría volver a escribir ─ dijo mirando a Emmett con los ojos cargados de dolor ─ Eso habría acabado conmigo.

Emmett lo jaló a sus brazos tratando de confortarlo. Le dolía en el alma saber que Edward había pasado por todo eso.

Edward buscó la boca de Emmett con desesperación. Emmett correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad.

Unos minutos después cuando Edward logró calmarse, Emmett acarició sus manos.

─ ¿Qué pasó con Aro? Sigue en la cárcel ¿correcto?.

Edward se tensó y miró a Emmett con temor en los ojos.

─ No. Él huyó y la policía aún no lo encuentra.

─ ¡Joder! ─ Emmett se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea. Se detuvo y miró a Edward a los ojos ─ Hay algo más ¿no es así?. Acaso ha vuelto a acercarse a ti ─ Se sentó otra vez al lado de Edward.

─ Hace dos días recibí una extraña llamada telefónica.

─ ¿Era él? ─ dijo Emmett, subiendo a Edward a su regazo.

─ No lo sé. Pero tengo miedo ─ dijo acercando su rostro al cuello de Emmett.

─ No dejaré que nada te pase bebé. Lo prometo ─ dijo Emmett acariciándole la espalda.

─ Tengo miedo de que algo te pase a ti ─ susurró junto a su cuello.

─ Nada pasará. Ese imbécil no se acercara a nosotros. Maldito si eso pasa, le daré la paliza de su vida.

Edward se sintió mejor ahora que Emmett sabía todo. Sabía que Aro no tenía oportunidad si ellos se mantenían unidos. Amaba mucho a Emmett y no quería perderlo. Esta vez Aro no arruinaría esta felicidad que estaba viviendo. No lo haría.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jugosa Adaptación, personajes de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de otra espectacular escritora al final les digo su nombre.**_

_**Advertencia esta es una Historia Homoerótica si no les gusta este tipo de lectura mejor cierren la pagina y busquen otra cosa para leer.**_

_**Nota: Último capítulo gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, sobre todo a **_**Shury Marie Cullen Potter , SweeterThanHeaven, Breena cullen , eli1901, caRRocHiNha, butterfly98**_** con sus review, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**CAPITULO IV**_

Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward le contó sobre Aro. Desde ese día había logrado que Edward se mudara a su casa. No quería que nada malo le pasase. Por eso, esa misma noche que Edward le contó acerca de su pasado, Emmett había llamado a Jasper para pedirle consejo y ayuda. Le había contado todo lo que Edward le dijo y Jasper le había prometido que se encargaría de la vigilancia de la casa y de mantener a sus oficiales en busca del paradero de Aro. Jasper al igual que él estaba seguro que Aro ya se encontraba en el pueblo.

A pesar de toda la situación, éstos tres días habían sido jodidamente increíbles. No se habían despegado uno del otro. El deseo y el fuego no se habían apagado aún. Emmett ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían hecho el amor. No podía mantenerse alejado del sexy y caliente cuerpo de Edward. Lo encendía incluso con una mirada. Estaba perdidamente enamorado y era increíble.

Dejó los planos que estaba trazando y fue a ver a Edward. Había instalado una pequeña oficina para Edward en la habitación de invitados. Quería que se sintiera como en casa. Edward creía que se quedaría allí sólo hasta que atraparan a Aro, pero Emmett no pensaba dejarlo ir jamás. En los últimos días ambos se habían adaptado muy bien a su rutina diaria.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Edward y lo observó. Disfrutaba observarlo ensimismado en su escritura. Se había sorprendido al descubrir que era escritor. Varias veces le había pedido a Edward que le diera algún libro suyo para leerlo y él sólo lo había mirado con ojos divertidos y una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. Como si fuera alguna divertida broma. No sabía aún qué escribía.

Los últimos dos días Edward se había dedicado a su último libro y había tenido que delegar a Brian, el chico que lo ayudaba los fines de semana, a que atendiera la tienda hasta que Edward estuviera fuera de peligro.

Aro había vuelto a llamar la noche anterior pero está vez al celular de Edward y lo había amenazado. Aún le dolía el corazón al recordar el temblor y las lágrimas en los ojos de Edward. Quería matar al desgraciado de Aro por eso.

Edward levantó su mirada de la pantalla de su laptop y le sonrió a Emmett.

─ ¿Cuánto llevas allí?

─ No mucho ─ dijo Emmett dirigiéndose hacia Edward.

Edward miró hacía el reloj. _Las nueve de la noche. _─ Ya es tarde para cocinar. ¿Quieres que pidamos una pizza?

Emmett se acercó a Edward, se inclinó y susurró ─ Lo único que quiero probar en este momento es a ti ─ se apoderó de su boca. Puso una mano tras el cuello de Edward y profundizó el beso.

─ Mmmm…creo que la pizza puede esperar ─ dijo Edward.

Se separó unos segundos de Emmett. Cerró la portátil y se sentó en el escritorio. Jaló la cabeza de Emmett y lo besó duro y sin tregua.

─ ¡Joder! Te necesito ahora ─ gimió Emmett contra los labios de Edward.

─ Sí…sí…

Emmett comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Edward. Acariciando y besando la piel descubierta.

─ Amo el sabor de tu piel ─ dijo lamiendo un pezón ─ y también chupar tus dulces y tiernos pezones ─ metió el otro pezón en su boca y le dio una mordida. Edward gimió y arqueó la espalda.

_¡Dios! _Amaba los sonidos que hacía Edward. Le quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Edward empezó a sacar la camiseta de sus pantalones acariciando su piel bajo la camiseta. _¡Joder! _Necesitaba a Edward ahora. O se iba a morir de sobreexcitación. Se quitó la camiseta tirándola a un lado y besando otra vez a Edward.

─ Quítate los pantalones. Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora.

Edward estaba desabotonando sus pantalones cuando el teléfono sonó. Edward estiró la mano para contestar cuando Emmett le tomó la muñeca.

─ Déjalo sonar.

─ ¿Y si es importante? ─ dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Emmett suspiró y estiró la mano para agarrar el auricular ─ Está bien. Yo contestaré.

Puso el teléfono al oído sosteniéndolo con el hombro ─ ¿Aló? ─ dijo mientras desabotonaba sus propios pantalones.

─ ¿Jasper? ¿Qué pasó? ─ dijo bajándose el cierre delantero.

De pronto se quedó quieto y su rostro se puso serio. ─ ¡¿QUÉ? ─ Miró a Edward a los ojos y volvió a subir el cierre y a abotonarse el pantalón.

─ Está bien.

Colgó. Se agachó a recoger su camiseta sin mirar a Edward.

─ ¿Qué sucede Emmett? ¿Quién llamó?

Emmett se acercó a Edward y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

─ Hay un incendio en la librería.

Eran las cinco de la mañana. Acababan de regresar de la librería. Afortunadamente el fuego no se había extendido. Los vecinos habían avisado a tiempo a los bomberos y ellos habían apagado el fuego de inmediato. Lo único que se había quemado era el estante de los libros nuevos. Todos esos libros incluidos los de Anthony Masen eran ahora sólo un montón de cenizas.

Edward estaba acurrucado en el sofá mirando el cielo que empezaba a aclarecer. La ventana estaba abierta y podía sentir la brisa de madrugada acariciar su rostro. Suspiró. Cuando Emmett le había dicho sobre el incendio, él había estado muy asustado. Temía perder la librería. _El Ángel Azul _era uno de sus sueños. Con el dinero ganado en la venta de sus primeros libros había podido abrir esa librería. Había usado todos sus ahorros y amaba mucho esa tienda. Además era algo que lo llenaba de satisfacción, darle a otras personas la oportunidad de sumergirse en nuevos mundos donde todo era posible.

Bajó la mirada y observó las cicatrices de sus manos. Estaba bastante seguro que el causante del incendio era Aro. Tenía tanto miedo por Emmett.

Aún no entendía porqué no se había dado cuenta de la locura de Aro cuando lo conoció. Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría pasando por todo esto, aunque de haber sido así no hubiera podido conocer a Emmett. Volvió a suspirar. Nunca creyó que encontraría el amor y fuera igualmente correspondido. Sabía desde el fondo de su alma que Emmett lo amaba intensamente.

Escuchó los pasos de Emmett acercándose. Volvió su mirada en dirección a Emmett y sonrió. Era muy afortunado al haber encontrado a ese hombre.

Emmett se sentó junto a él y le dio una taza. Edward la tomó y aspiró. _Manzanilla_. Era uno de sus tés favoritos.

─ Gracias

Emmett pasó su brazo por sus hombros y besó la cima de su cabeza ─ ¿Cómo estás bebé?

─ Ahora estoy bien.

─ Jasper llamó hace unos minutos. Según el análisis preliminar del jefe de bomberos, usaron gasolina para prender el fuego en la librería. Su objetivo eran sólo los estantes de libros nuevos. Jasper está seguro que el causante fue Aro, así que tiene a sus ayudantes buscando a ese tipo por todo el pueblo. También ha enviado a un oficial a hacer guardia fuera de la casa.

Edward se tensó al escuchar la última parte.

─ ¿Crees que Aro venga aquí?

─ Es muy probable que sí. Pero no te preocupes, él no se te acercará mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

─ Eso es lo que más temo ─ susurró Edward.

Habían pasado parte de la mañana y toda la tarde limpiando los escombros dejados por el incendio. Tendrían que pintar parte de la pared que había quedado manchada. Edward aún no podía creer que sólo unos cuántos libros habían sido destruidos. Había tenido mucha suerte.

Eran las siete de la noche y estaba tomando una ducha. Tenía que apresurarse. Había prometido hacerle a Emmett unos de sus platos favoritos, así que cerró el grifo de la ducha y empezó a secarse. Salió del baño y buscó algo que ponerse. Quería sorprender a Emmett con su atuendo, así que perdió unos minutos seleccionando la ropa. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Emmett había salido un momento a la oficina a dejar los nuevos diseños que había terminado de un proyecto de renovación en que estaba involucrado la Constructora McCarty. Sonrió al recordar que Emmett había revisado antes de salir que todas las entradas de la casa estuvieran bien cerradas. Y también había hablado con Bob, el oficial que hacía guardia al frente de la casa, para que vigilara bien a Edward.

Estaba tan distraído revolviendo la salsa para los espaguetis que no oyó los pasos a su espalda.

Una mano jaló su cabeza hacia atrás apresándolo con fuerza de los cabellos.

─ ¿Creíste que nunca iba a poder encontrarte? ─ dijo Aro al oído de Edward.

Edward se quedó paralizado por el terror. Su mente revivió la noche en que Aro lo dejó tirado en el suelo llorando de dolor.

─ ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ logró decir Edward a pesar del nudo formado en su garganta.

─ Vine a terminar lo que no pude esa noche. ¿Recuerdas?.

Llorabas como una niña. Por tu culpa he estado escondido estos dos años. Creí que te había destruido, pero no. Esa noche cometí un error, pero hoy pienso rectificarlo. Además creo que primero debemos recordar viejos tiempos. Seguro que en este tiempo has aprendido nuevos trucos ─ dijo Aro jalándole más duro el cabello.

Aro presionó la punta de su arma contra las costillas de Edward ─ Apaga eso.

Edward obedeció y apagó la hornilla. Luego fue empujado contra la mesa de la cocina.

Aro soltó sus cabellos y le apuntó a la cabeza con el arma ─ Desabróchate los pantalones.

Edward comenzó a temblar. No, él no pasaría por esto. Tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué? Él no era fuerte. _Emmett ¿dónde estás? Te necesito. _

─ ¡Hazlo! ─ dijo Aro presionando más fuerte el arma en su cabeza.

─ No.

─ ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Edward cerró los ojos y rezó. Necesitaba hacer tiempo. Emmett volvería pronto.

─ Por favor. Si quieres dinero puedo dártelo.

Edward sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar la oscura risa de Aro.

─ ¿Dinero? ¿Es una broma?

Aro deslizó su mano libre por la espalda de Edward.

─ ¿Para qué querría tu dinero si puedo tomar lo quiera ahora mismo?

Edward respiraba agitadamente. Sintió la presión del arma en su cabeza alejarse y trató de oír que estaba haciendo Aro.

─ Ahora juguemos un poco ─ dijo Aro poniendo el arma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Rodeó un brazo por la cintura de Edward y la otra mano empezó a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones. ─ Te va a gustar esto Jon ─ susurró al oído de Edward.

Edward no lo pensó mucho, impulsó su cabeza hacia atrás. El sonido de algo quebrándose y el grito de dolor de Aro le hicieron actuar rápidamente. Empujó a Aro lejos de él y corrió hacia la puerta.

─ ¡Joder! ¡Me rompiste la nariz! ¡Te mataré Edward!

Cuando ya llegaba a la puerta, el sonido de un disparo frente a él lo detuvo.

─ ¡Voltéate!

Edward se volvió lentamente. Aro tenía una mano en su nariz tratando de detener la hemorragia y con la otra tenía el arma apuntando al pecho de Edward.

Edward cerró los ojos. Era el final. Nunca volvería a ver los ojos azules de Emmett. Nunca le volvería a decir cuanto lo amaba.

El sonido de otro disparo se oyó en la cocina. Edward sólo espero el dolor pero nada pasó. Abrió los ojos y vio a Aro tirado en el suelo muerto con un agujero en la frente.

La tensión abandonó su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron. _Emmett_. Se sentía al fin a salvo. Se volvió y vio el miedo en los ojos de Emmett. Miró sólo a Emmett, sin prestar atención a la presencia de Jasper junto a la puerta.

─ ¿Estás bien bebé? ─ dijo Emmett apretándolo junto a su pecho.

─ Sí…─ logró susurrar devolviendo el abrazo. Se maravilló con el delicioso confort que sentía en esos brazos. Sí, ahora todo estaba bien. Él estaba a salvo y Emmett estaba junto a él.

Una hora después Edward y Emmett estaban sentados en el sofá y Jasper en el sillón. Los oficiales de la oficina del Sheriff habían llegado y se habían llevado el cuerpo de Aro. Edward había dado su declaración y ahora sólo quedaban ellos tres en la casa.

─ Me alegra mucho que todo terminara bien ─ dijo Jasper mirándolos.

─ ¿Cómo pudieron llegar a tiempo? ─ preguntó Edward, que estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Emmett.

─ Emmett me llamó cuando salió de la casa y estuve contactándome con Bob cada diez minutos. Cuando no tuve respuesta de él en la tercera llamada me preocupé y movilicé a mis hombres hacia aquí.

─ Yo estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando Jasper me llamó, así que me apresuré en volver. ─ dijo Emmett

─ Llegamos al mismo tiempo y entramos con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Escuchamos ruido en la cocina y nos dirigimos allí. Oímos el disparo y nos acercamos muy lentamente hacia la puerta. Tuve que detener a Emmett para que no entrara. Cuando vi que te apuntaba con su arma, listo para disparar. Yo disparé primero.

─ Me asusté mucho cuando oí el primer disparo. Creí que te había perdido bebé. ─ dijo Emmett besando a Edward en la mejilla.

─ Estoy bien.

─ Tienes mucha suerte Edward, mucha suerte. ─ dijo Jasper levantándose ─ Ahora debo irme. Tengo un montón de papeleo esperándome.

─ Gracias Jasper. Salvaste mi vida. ─ dijo Edward.

─ Ese es mi trabajo. Además eres mi amigo Edward y la pareja de Emmett. Yo protejo a mi familia. Uds. son mi familia, al igual que la terca de Alice. Ahora me voy.

Edward y Emmett se levantaron y acompañaron a Jasper a la puerta. Se despidieron de él. Cerrando la puerta ambos se dirigieron a la habitación. Había sido una larga noche.

Entraron a la habitación besándose desesperadamente. Emmett necesitaba asegurarse que Edward estaba bien. Casi había sufrido un ataque por el terror que sintió al oír el disparo. Si hubieran llegado unos minutos después habría perdido a Edward.

─ Estoy bien ─ dijo Edward, adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Emmett.

─ Te amo Edward. Y tuve tanto miedo. ¡Dios! ─ Lo abrazó muy fuerte ─ Casi te pierdo.

─ Estoy aquí, y estoy bien. ─ dijo Edward acariciando la espalda de Emmett ─ Te amo.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez tomando todo el tiempo del mundo. Se desnudaron y cayeron en la cama. Besándose, acariciándose y amándose.

A partir de este momento nada iba a alejar a Edward de él. Lo amaba e iban a estar juntos siempre.

Emmett se dedicó a amar a Edward toda la noche. Lo tomó lentamente y luego duro y rápido. Cayeron rendidos al amanecer. Mirando hacia la ventana. Emmett sonrió. Tenían muchos días como estos a partir de este momento. Disfrutarían cada nuevo día.


End file.
